Spider Man and The Sinister Six
by CadeTheSlowpoke1
Summary: This is my first story i will continually update it every saturday.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh just great." Thought peter parker also known as Spider Man ah he ran up to reach the staggering Green Goblin.

You'll never get*spaddical cough*… get me Sssss...ppp...iiidddeeerr Man. He just thinks that Spider Man is just a punk kid.

"I'll take you to cleaner Goblin". Said the masked spider.

"I don't see how I'm the main threat here" spotted the Goblin.

"Why not"? asked the masked hero inquiringly.

"Well im evil and there are hundreds of other villain's in the world like this phone". The goblin pushes a button and a whizzing sound is heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Yelled Spider Man.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I've got u surrounded."Screamed the goblin as he sank to the floor from another drug rush. Then as spider man got up he looked around and saw nothing but heard a slight movement.

"I'll kill whose ever's there". Said spidey in a low hushed voice.

"Simple my name is Kingpin and you can't see me but I have hired some friends to dispose of you bodies."

"THE SINISTER SIX" spidey said as he reaized the pure shock he was in an ally with 6... well 7 of his deadliest foes.

"Surprise" screamed Rhino as he jumped down and smashed spidey to the ground. 'Ughghghgh". Muffled spidey as he sank to the ground and into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: A shocking suprise

"Ugggghhhhhhh. Where am I….,Kingpin….. Goblin…. Rhino." Muffled the masked spider under his breath. He was hanging from a giant metal circle by his arms and legs to a ball with ropes of pure energy.

"Well, well if it isn't my old friend Spiderman. I hope you enjoy my coils they are virtually unbreakable. You can't escape and were going to kill you slowly." Said electro in a hissing voice like a cobra.

"Who's we". Asked spidey.

"Just the new Sinister Six, we just recently reformed. You already know that Rhino's in the group and you know im here so who's the other four. Guess Spiderman guess, guess." As Electros voice rang as an echo in the Grand Canyon.

"Let me think. The remaining four are , Vulture, Mysterio, and Scorpion." Said Spiderman confidentially.

"Well why was the goblin not on your list." The very bright vigilante said with a wickedly curved smile.

"I didn't guess the Goblin because for, one his flying device and Vultures wing cancel each other out. You hate the goblin, Doc never liked him, and third, the Goblin fell to a drug coma and was just a puppet you paid with drugs. He was also as shocked as I was when rhino fell down on me." Said Spiderman with the kind of look under his mask that kid has when he solved a very hard math problem.

"Very well then prepare to die." As electro hit a button and the muffled sounds of footsteps come closing in.

"I think you want to die" exclaimed a voice that was quite electrifying as it rang throughout the small room.

"Oh well if it isn't old Shoc…." Electro tried to say as he sank to the ground, getting hit with a 3 ft tall metal pole.

"Good, good now, Spiderman the two children have gone to bed.. We can talk." Said Shocker as he put on his metal knuckle dusters.

"Uncle Ben always said to never talk to strangers. As for you I'll make an exception." Exclaimed spidey as he jumped onto Shocker and began webbing his face.

"AHHHHHH" yelled shocker, then he sent some electricity through the masked spiders body. Spiderman then fell to the ground with a satisfying thud. "That's what you get for messing with the six."

"Well I guess I should never EVER lay a hand on any of you ever again." Said spidey with an emphasis on the ever's.

"Good now prepare to die." Exclaimed shocker as he again tried to hit spidey with his lighting. Spidey doged it and cralled up the walls and onto the celling. Shocker a bit surprised by this sent more power surging through spideys body but it had no effect since the rubber roof absorbed all his power.

"Why is there a rubber roof?"

"It is a simple answer." Said spidey. "You all wanted Electro out so the pin probably had them put in incase Electro did anything stupid. Sorry shocker but you lost." Then Spiderman went and socked o'l Shocker in the face. "One down, five to go."

**Hey guys sorry for the hiatus im officially back now, I was in a play and had a ton of work to do but I will have a new chapter up on Saturdays. In the reveiw(after you reveiw it of course) tell me if you want a first person chapter. Thanks love you guys and remember R&amp;R**

cadetheslowpoke1


End file.
